Mi yo en el espejo
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: Quien diría que el pobre de Kakashi terminaría metido en un mundo desconocido para él. Y peor aún, haciendo de apoyo de una joven con un gran destino.
1. Chapter 1

"MI YO EN EL ESPEJO"

 **Saludos,**

 **Este es mi primer relato en este servidor. Espero que les Guste.**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Kakashi, no me pertence. Es una creacion de** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Hace uno años vivía un muchacha, muy hermosa y muy extraña. Ella estaba siempre pensando en la muerte, muchos la criticaban pero ella no cambiaba. Ella era Valeria, tenía por costumbre saludar a todos, comer saludablemente, escuchar música hasta estar dormida y dibujar lo que sentía o lo que veía. Y aunque todo ello era de lo más normal, a Valeria algo le atormentaba: Su otra yo, la chica detrás de esa mascara para la sociedad.

A esta otra chica, Valeria la llamaba, Darksin. Puesto que ella era muy amargada, deprimida y más que nada terrorífica. Esta versión de Valeria salía a la luz cuando a la muchacha se le presentaba una sombra alta y de cabello rebelde y plateado. A esta sombra las dos versiones le dieron un nombre: Kieran era como Valeria lo conocía y Kakashi como Darksin lo llamaba.

Los días pasaban pero siempre aparcería la sombra y a Valeria esa idea le aterraba a más no poder. Sus amigos sabían que algo no estaba bien porque la muchacha desaparecía esporádicamente y cuando reaparecía estaba sucia, asustada y con muchas heridas. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, pero los meses no se convirtieron en años.

Una tarde a eso de las seis, Valeria se quedo dormida mirando al Atardecer y escuchando Passenger. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el antebrazo y se despertó. Pero no se imagino que se encontraría al borde de un lago. Al mirarse en el reflejo del lago vio a Darksin, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Valeria preocupada le pregunto: ¿por qué lloras?

A lo que la niña Darksin le responde lloro porque después de hoy ya no estarás para que te atormente, porque después de hoy yo tendré tu cuerpo y tu serás el triste reflejo en el espejo. Y como si Valeria supiera a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Sin embargo no llego muy lejos cuando Kieran apareció y le dijo que su sacrificio ayudaría a mejorar la sociedad.

Valeria estaba muy asustada y deprimida, ella quería una vida normal pero eso ya no pasaría. Ahora lo único que hacía falta era que la luna este en el punto más alto. Valeria regreso con Kieran hasta el lago, por primera vez no se desmallo en su presencia. Kieran la miro y le dijo que tendrían que esperar hasta que la luna llena llegara a su punto máximo. Valeria se limito a asentir. Con voz muy temblorosa le pregunto y ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? Kieran con mucha pereza se limita a decir: Cuando la luna este en lo alto, te veras a ti misma reflejada atreves de los años y cuando llegues al día de hoy veras la realidad que tuvo que vivir Darksin siendo tu reflejo. Para cuando todo el trance haya terminado tu estarás en el espejo y Darksin en tu cuerpo. Algo más. Valeria se sentía morir pero alzo la mirada y dijo: ¿ Y donde he de estar parada para que todo esto ocurra?

Kieran no era ningún tonto y le dijo solo espera el momento, porque el lugar te será revelado segundos antes del trance. Se iluminara como una estrella de oro pero no es real. Ahora solo prepárate y si quieres escribir algo para que todos lo sepan hazlo de una buena vez. Darksin no conservara ciertas características de tu cuerpo, ella tendrá el cabello de fuego y los ojos de azul hielo. Tu mantienes en tu reflejo el color miel de esos ojos como el sol y tus cabellos rebeldes y castaños.

¿Por qué cambian las apariencias? pregunto la muchacha. La sombra se limito a decir: Porque representan vuestras personalidades. La tuya siempre sumisa y alegre. La de ella constantemente imponente y sobresaliente. Ahora fíjate que en la lago hay algo extraño. Valeria miro y se sintió atraída, como mosca a la miel, por un gran resplandor dorado. Llegó allí y vio a Darksin parada al otro lado con una sonrisa genuina. Valeria ya se había predispuesto a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desde la otra punta del lago un gran torbellino de aire se elevo en lo alto y por arte de magia un gran muro de hielo entre las dos jóvenes. Valeria esta lista para mirar como había sido su vida, cuando un sonido inesperado le llamo la atención. Kieran estaba peleando con Kakashi, pues parce que Kieran está destinado a sufrir lo mismo que Valeria. Pero Kakashi quería algo de Valeria antes de perderla en el espejo. Kakashi le grito con ímpetu y desesperación: ¡Valeria, di lo que piensas! Valeria le sonrió y le dijo eres mi sueño.

Valeria se volvió con la mirada al espejo y se perdió en él, en su belleza. Cuando los otros tres la miraron todo cambio, pero algo se quedo suspendido...

 **Y. Les gusto o no?**

 **NO espero mucho de esto porque es mi primera Historia. Si quieren saber que pasa despues ya estoy trabajando en la conti...**

 **Nos vemos en otro cuento.**


	2. Indagación y Recuerdos (I)

"Indagación y Recuerdos (I)"

 **Saludos,**

 **Aqui les dejo el segun capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste.  
**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Kakashi, no me pertence. Es una creacion de** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kakashi: ¡Valeria, di lo que piensas!

Valeria: (Sonriente) Eres mi sueño.

Mientras el tiempo dentro del gran muro de hielo pasaba como flashback para Valeria, los tres espectadores estaban estupefactos. Ninguno de ellos entendían a que se refería Valeria con su última frase. Kieran y Darksin miraban con asombro hacia donde estaba la joven en medio del transe, pero Kakashi pensaba en cada posible implicación que esa frase pudiera traer.

Aun que Kakashi deseara con todo su ser salir de la sombra de ese espejo, algo le inquietaba. El no sabía cómo termino metido en ese mundo, mucho menos como llego a ser parte de ese evento tan particular. Decidido a encontrarle una respuesta a ese pequeño tormento que el se había formado, le pregunta a Darksin…

Kakashi: Darksin, Que pasará ahora?

Darksin: Bueno primero tiene que acabar el trance de esa mocosa y luego veras algo muy divertido.

Kakashi: Y yo de donde vengo?

Darksin: Por qué lo preguntas?

Kakashi: Yo no puedo recordar nada, solo sé que aparecí como la sombra reflejo de ese idiota.

Kieran: Oye! A quien le dices idiota. Nadie te pidió venir… además tu sabrás la verdad….

Darksin: NO!. Kieran cállate. Es el deber de Kakashi el saber de dónde viene y porque está aquí.

Kakashi: Y como suponen que haga eso, sin saber nada de mí?

Kieran: Ya lo dijo Darksin, tendrás que esperar hasta que el trance termine.

Conforme la discusión continuaba entre estos personajes, Valeria era sometida a un sinfín de recuerdos que ella juraba los había olvidado. Aun que en esta secuencia de memorias, el tiempo es completamente diferente. Se asimila a que para ella solo pasaron segundos cuando en su totalidad fueron cuatro horas de trance.

-(Dentro del Espejo; Narra Valeria)-

Dónde estoy?... Qué es esa bruma a mi alrededor?... Y los otros?

Bueno no puedo detenerme a pensar en eso. Tengo que encontrar una salida rápida, y una vez encuentre la salida podre decirle a Kakashi quien es en realidad. Pero aun así, qué se supone que haga ahora?

(De la bruma se materializa un pozo semitransparente)

Mmmmmmmm, estoy muy segura de que eso no estaba cuando llegue aquí. Sera que es la salida? Bueno no se cuan extraño pueda ser este lugar, lo mejor será tener cuidado.

(Cambio de Narrador)

Después de verificar donde se encontraba y de entender que no existía nada más que ese pozo, Valeria se encamina hacia él con la esperanza de acabar rápido con todo este embrollo. Aunque lo que no sabe es que ese pozo es solo el comienzo de su pesadilla.

Valeria: Bueno que mal puede hacer mirar dentro del pozo, después de todo es lo único que hay aquí.

Siendo así que, guiada por su curiosidad la joven se arriesgo a saltar dentro del pozo. Donde ella experimenta la sensación de una caída interminable mientras mira cuantos errores cometió y como los demás la miraban después de ellos.

-Flash Back-

Valeria: Mamá, mamá….

Madre: Si cariño, que necesitas?

Valeria: Mami, tu sabes qué pasa cuando las personas mueren?

Madre: Por qué lo preguntas.

 _Valeria (En sus pensamientos): si le digo porque de seguro que hace más preguntas y si es así no me dejara en paz nunca. Mejor será no decirle nada. Después de todo quien me creería si digo que encontré algo extraño en el bosque._

Valeria: Nada, solo es curiosidad mami.

Madre: Bueno si es así, solo te puedo decir que al morir vas al cielo.

Valeria: Pero para ir al cielo, es necesario un entierro o no?

Madre: Pues la mayoría de veces en el entierro, el sacerdote le ayuda al espíritu de la persona a encontrar la paz.

Valeria: Y si no encuentra esa paz, entonces que ocurre?

Madre: Hay quienes dicen que esas personas se vuelven espíritus malos que atormentan a los humanos.

Valeria: Gracias Madre.

Valeria: _Entonces esa sombra que veo es un espíritu sin paz. O solo es mi imaginación._

 **Y. Les gusto o no?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, si tiene ideas o experiencias solo escribanlas.  
**

 **Nos vemos en otro cap.  
**


End file.
